lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
2019
This is a list of events related to LordStarscream100's films that took place in 2019. Major Events *''Kaine West: No Salvation'' is filmed and released, reviving the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe. *The Pizza No Come series continues after a two-year hiatus with an eighth film, Pizza Never Come. *LordStarscream100 reached 7,000 subscribers in February. *Scott releases bloopers for some of his earlier films, including his 2015 projects and Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. *The 2015 short film Jumpa X takes place this year. *Kevin Kyriakos, Kaile Martinelli, Jack Landolt, Will Klotsas and many others make their acting debuts. January *January 13: The first full script for the Kaine West movie is completed, pending revisions. *January 18: Scott releases the bloopers for his 2015 short films, including An Aspiration to Excel, Dr. Troubleshoot, Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, Jumpa X and The Conundrum Dimension. *January 30: Jake Huber is officially cast as Kaine West in the character's spin-off film. February *February 4: Gabe Sagherian is confirmed to return as Dave in the Kaine West spin-off. *February 15: Jacob Lutz is confirmed to return as Axel Gunner in the Kaine West spin-off. *February 16: LordStarscream100 officially reaches 7,000 subscribers. To celebrate, the title, poster, release date and premise of the Kaine West movie, Kaine West: No Salvation, are all revealed. *February 20: Jordan Winfield joins the cast of Kaine: West: No Salvation. *February 27: Demolition on the Lloyd Barn begins; it served as a filming location for Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption and Man Out of Time. *February 28: The bloopers for Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution are released, featuring over 40 minutes of footage. March *March 2: Luke Johnson is dropped from the cast of Scott's films due to a hostile attitude towards others; this isn't disclosed until months later. *March 6: Jess Antonacci joins the cast of Kaine West: No Salvation as Valery, a major new character. *March 7: The score for Man Out of Time is officially released. *March 8: Filming for Kaine West: No Salvation officially begins. *March 10: Kyle Carozzi joins the cast of Kaine West: No Salvation as Rodney Nelson, the brother of Bread Nelson and a new character. *March 12: Sean Gallagher joins the cast of Kaine West: No Salvation in a smaller role. *March 15: Kevin Kyriakos joins the cast of Kaine West: No Salvation as Trevor Zednick, a new character. *March 16: Kaile Martinelli joins the cast of Kaine West: No Salvation as Christine, a new character. *March 17: Lance Newman joins the cast of Kaine West: No Salvation in an undisclosed voice role. *March 18: Michael Robinson joins the cast of Kaine West: No Salvation as Bykel Sandler, a new antagonist. *March 30: Alex Fanelli is confirmed to play Kaine West for at least one scene of Kaine West: No Salvation. April *April 1: Filming for Kaine West: No Salvation continues, with Jake Huber, Kyle Carozzi, Jess Antonacci, Jordan Winfield and Kevin Kyriakos participating in the shoot. *April 3: Filming for Kaine West continues, with Jake, Kyle and Jordan participating in the shoot. *April 4: Filming for Kaine West continues, with Jake and Brian Fennessey participating. *April 7: Filming for Kaine West continues, with Jacob Lutz filming his scenes. *April 8: Filming for Kaine West continues, with Jake, Jess, Jordan, Brian and Sean Gallagher participating. *April 9: Filming for Kaine West continues, with Jake and Jordan participating. *April 10: Filming for Kaine West continues, with Jake, Kyle, Jordan, Jess and Kaile participating. *April 11: Filming for Kaine West continues, with Jake, Jordan, Michael and Kevin participating. *April 12: Filming for Kaine West continues. *April 13: Filming for Kaine West continues, with Jake and Jordan participating. *April 15: Filming for Kaine West continues. *April 17: Filming for Kaine West continues, with Michael, Kevin, Pat Bischke, Kyle, Jake and Jordan participating. *April 18: Filming for Kaine West continues, with Jake, Kevin and Jordan participating. *April 20: Filming for Kaine West continues, with Jake, Kyle and Jordan participating. *April 22: Filming for Kaine West continues, with Jess, Jake, Kyle, Jordan, Kevin and Jarek Rutz participating. *April 25: Filming for Kaine West continues, with Kyle, Jordan, Jess and Kevin participating. Kyle and Jess complete their scenes. *April 27: Filming for Kaine West continues. Gabe records sounds for Dave on this day. *April 29: Filming for Kaine West continues, with Jake, Jordan and Kevin participating. Jordan and Kevin complete their scenes. May *May 6: Filming for Kaine West continues. *May 7: Filming for Kaine West continues, with Philadelphia filming officially wrapping. *May 16: Filming for Kaine West: No Salvation continues and wraps. *May 25: The third official attempt to film Pizza No Come 8 takes place, but fails due to difficulty improvising and putting together the story on the spot. *May 26: The official trailer for Kaine West: No Salvation is released. *May 29: The official poster for Kaine West: No Salvation is released, revealing a release date of June 19. July *July 6: The first TV Spot for Kaine West: No Salvation, titled "Moment", is released. *July 18: The second TV Spot for Kaine West: No Salvation, titled "Fear", is released. August *August 25: Douglas Garthwaite completes his lines for Kaine West: No Salvation, and a release date of September 6 is confirmed. *August 30: Kaine West: No Salvation is confirmed to run at 106 minutes. September *September 6: Kaine West: No Salvation is released. *September 29: Filming for The Meal takes place. It is Scott's first project for his college Moving Camera class. October *October 2: The Meal is released. November *November 11: Filming for The Vibe Raiders takes place. It is Scott's third Moving Camera project. *November 14: The Vibe Raiders is released. December *December 8: Filming for Raiders of the Lost Vibe begins, with Jake, Jordan, Brian, Kyle, Joe DelGrippo, Jarek Rutz, Ben Nussbaum and Kevin Ruehle participating. *December 10: Filming for Raiders of the Lost Vibe continues and wraps, with Jake, Jordan, Brian, Ben, Will Klotsas, Jack Landolt and Adam Harel participating. *December 11: Raiders of the Lost Vibe is screened in Scott's Moving Camera class. *December 12: Raiders of the Lost Vibe is officially released. *December 13: Scott releases an ultimate trailer for Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, his third and final ultimate trailer for the sequel trilogy. *December 28: Filming officially takes place for Pizza Never Come, the long-delayed eighth installment in the series, with Alex Fanelli, Ryan Grier, Austin Brinser, Chris Lombardo, Russell Parkinson, Dakota Markle and Sean Larkin participating. *December 31: Pizza Never Come is released. Trivia *This year marks the longest time Scott has gone without releasing a film of any kind, as his last project, Man Out of Time, was released in December 2018. *The Pizza No Come and Bread's Crumbs series both continue this year, after their most recent installments were released in 2017. *Scott planned to release more short film bloopers this year, having started with his 2015 bloopers in January. The last time he released bloopers for his short films were his 2014 bloopers in January 2015. Due to unforeseen events during this year, the reels from 2016 and beyond were further delayed. **With the 2015 bloopers and Jurassic Shark III bloopers released in January and February, 2019 is the first year where Scott released more than one blooper reel. Category:2019 Storyline Category:Years Category:Events